


Indecision

by Ambrosia_Ragweed



Series: Crossroads [1]
Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, start of a reltionship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrosia_Ragweed/pseuds/Ambrosia_Ragweed





	Indecision

Jong Kook wasn’t aware that he was offering more than friendship when he said he’d train Kwang Soo but watching the tall, uncoordinated man struggle through the work out he’d designed for him, Jong Kook became all too aware that he was yearning for something more. 

He was by nature cautious and was at that age where he was tired of brief, hidden affairs. He was looking for a woman that he could make a life with this time even as he was aware that loving a woman in way that was more than platonic wasn’t natural for him. He wanted children, knew in his heart of hearts that he would make a good father. He dreamed of dark eyes looking up at him and a sweet voice calling him appa; a little hand reaching up to hold his; even the chaotic mess that came with children. 

So he was looking for that woman he could build a deep friendship with. He was going to make his dream come true by the time he was forty. He’d promised himself. Anything else, could be buried away. He was a man of strength, control and discipline. 

Then there was Kwang Soo struggling on the elliptical, obviously fatigued yet trying so hard for Jong Kook. Sweat dampening his hair and tank. Desire, sharp and uncomfortable gripped him. He pushed it aside refusing to acknowledge the feeling, keeping his mind fully on his goal. Grimacing, he returned to his own routine and grounded himself in habit. 

Afterwards, in the locker room, they both scrambled uncomfortably through showering and changing. Does he know? Kook wondered. Can he sense that I am attracted to him? After a quick lunch at Kook’s apartment, they parted ways to get ready for the night’s filming. The guests ended up being the competitive type that wanted the prestige of taking down Tiger. Like hell was he going to make it easy for them. He kept his mind focused on the job at hand and somehow came out a winner. 

But not Kwang Soo. He’d had a rough night and Kook knew that he had been hard on him. Jae Suk, shaking his head, reprimanded him. Smiling, Kook had just gone on being the character he played in the show: the hard ass coach and shook off the other man’s concern. Kwang Soo, he was sure, understood. Giraffe was so much more than the akward maknae. He had a way of seeing things that others missed. 

He was kicking off his shoes when he got the text, “Hyeong, I left my gym bag there. Can I stop by and get it?” 

Of course, he answered yes and fifteen minutes later temptation came knocking. Kwang Soo entered when he opened the door for him with strung together, anxious apologies. His hair tousled and his mouth turned down. 

Kook brushed off the apologies. “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” But he was worried about how tired Kwang Soo looked, not just in his body but in his eyes, like his soul was weary. Gazing up into the other man’s face, he tried to figure out what to say to make things better, to ease him somehow. 

Kwang Soo hefted his bag, “It gets tiring? Doesn’t it, hyeong?” Then he smiled and slightly inclined his upper body. “I will text you later this week like was agreed.” He turned ready to leave but Kook’s arm snapped out and his fingers wrapping around the fine boned wrist. Then his foot slowly lifted and took a step towards the younger man. In his head and in his heart, he was sure that this was going to blow up in his face. Still, the other foot lifted and took another step. 

Kwang Soo said nothing. His stared down at the hand on his wrist, perplexed. Then his head raised and he stared into Jong Kook’s face with lips slightly parted. Sad puppy eyes, wide open startled by whatever he saw there. 

And moving in normal speed but feeling like it was slow motion, Kook wrapped his other hand around the base around Kwang Soo’s head. Fingers tangled in soft curls. Gently, he pushed his head down and met soft lips with his own. The first kiss was a whisper: brief and sweet and surprising. Kwang Soo leaned forward further still pressing his lips harder against Kook’s, his eyes shining bright now with emotion. Shaken with a pounding heart, Kook released his wrist and stepped back. Kwang Soo looked like he wanted to say something but he didn’t. He remained quiet as he turned and left with a quizzical glance over his shoulder. Frozen, Kook felt dazed like how they always showed the female heroines in dramas in situations like this. But was this what he wanted? He didn’t know. Damn, he wished that kiss would’ve lasted a little longer been, a little bit harder. Sinking into the sofa, he cradled his head, tunneling his fingers through his hair, and felt the crack in his resolve like a punch to the gut.


End file.
